


Todd's Collar

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: What if Carson found a way to curve Todd's feeding habit
Relationships: Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Todd and Rodney are my secret OTP and I would love more works about them, either as a couple or just driving each other crazy in a platonic way. Bonus points for the inclusion of Jeannie Miller.

"I give youse the Wraith Collar" said Carson, as he held up the silver slim collar. "When the SGC came ta mae and asked for a shock collar ta keep the wraith prisoners under control, i dismissed them because it is a cruel idea. Though what if i could invent a collar ta prevent them from feeding, without turning them human but they could eat like humans."

"Sounds incredible" said Rodney, "if it works"  
"It requires daily injections and a willing wraith, which i have found. I want ta release Todd from his holding cell, so he can continue ta experience these treatments as part of the Atlantis community."  
"Your crazy Doc" said John, "what if they don't work we will have a hungry wraith running round Atlantis."  
"It does work, he has been wearing the working collar for over a week and has grown rather fond of blue jelly."  
"You tried this already, without my authorisation" said John  
"Aye Colonel i did, youse were starving him ta death."  
"He is not some stray puppy Carson, he is a trained killer."  
"No wonder why we have been short lately" muttered Rodney, grumpily.  
"He has one condition John and youse won't like it, nor youse Rodney."  
"Condition?" asked John, raising an eyebrow. "Our prisoner is now demanding things from us."  
"It was good of him ta volunteer John, even though he may have an ulterior motive. He wants ta work in the labs with youse Rodney, as one of ya scientists. He says he has a lot of knowledge, that youse will find very...i believe the word he used was appealing."  
"Wraith knowledge will be valuable" said Rodney, as Dr Weir stood up from her chair.  
"Ok firstly Carson, i don't appreciate you going behind everyone's back and doing this. We are a team and if you do it again, i will close down your project understand?"  
"Aye" i do" he said  
"Next Rodney, how do you feel about this idea?"  
"It could be very valuable, i am in as long as I have a couple of security at the start just in case."  
"An armed guard" said John, "is a must."  
"Then arm them with sedative darts" said Carson, "I donae need nae trigger happy marine shooting due ta some misunderstanding"  
"Agreed" said John  
"Ok, then tomorrow Rodney you will be in charge of getting Todd round Atlantis and to meals."  
"Why me, i am no wraith sitter"  
"It's you he has chosen as his new friend, so find out as much as you can and teach him our ways too."  
"Ok, ok, though i won't share my jelly with him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wraith in atlantis

The next morning Rodney met Carson in the cells, along with John. He had Major Evan Lorne and Lieutenant Peter Rogers with him, as Carson came over.

"Trigger happy marines, reporting for duty" smirked the Major and Carson glared at John

"Good we are friends, or we'll be nae speaking anymore Colonel"

"I got you the best, we take Dr Mckay's safety very seriously" said John

"As you should" sniffed Rodney, as everyone laughed

"I must say" said Todd, "i am intrigued to learn about the value you humans hold of each other. "Can i ask a question Carson, that's been bugging me?"

"Aye Todd, please do"

"Your males on Atlantis seem to outnumber your females, so do your males have sex with each other for fun?"

Rodney spluttered in disbelief, the three marines gaped at him and Carson ever the professional shrugged.

"I am unsure about everyone's preference on base but yes some may do."

"I would love to observe this practice, it is different for us on the hive ship."

"I am sure i have a video on the subject" as Lieutenant Rogers stifled a chuckle. "An educational one Lieutenant, not one you marines download off the internet"

The door of the cell was opened, as Todd came out and was given his next injection.


End file.
